Close Calls Gone Awry
by chappell007
Summary: When a series of close calls panic the citizens of Evanston, Illinois, the agents of the elite Behavioral Analysis Unit must find the circumstances behind the strange events before anybody gets hurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its Brandon. I got this crazy idea for a new crossover when I was reading the **_I Didn't Do It _** fanfics on this site, and I typed it up on my phone earlier today, and would like to share it with you.**

* * *

**This crossover consists of **_Criminal Minds _**and** _I Didn't Do_ _It_**. Plot is straightforward, as always.**

**When a series of close calls panic the citizens of Evanston, Illinois, the agents of the elite Behavioral Analysis Unit must find the cause of the strange events before somebody gets hurt.**

* * *

**This story will be told in true _IDDI _fashion, and will take some time to uncover the complete details.**

**If everybody's ready, please enjoy this fan fic, and let me know what you think of it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Criminal Minds _nor do I own _I Didn't Do It_**

* * *

Close Calls Gone Awry

A _Criminal Minds/I Didn't Do It_ crossover fan fic

* * *

Prologue

It was a crisp, clear night in Evanston. A gentle wind was blowing in from Lake Michigan, creating a calming breeze that soothed pedestrians that were walking down the streets of the Chicago suburb.

In a house located on the Lake Michigan shore, five friends sat in the living room of the house, trying to stay one step ahead of the authorities that were after them.

"It will only be a matter of time before the FBI finds us. The BAU is a very elite branch, and they're always a step ahead. If I go to prison, I can kiss my changes of getting into Harvard goodbye!" Lindy Watson said as she paced the living room with a look of worry on her face.

"Lindy, would you relax. The FBI will never find us!" Lindy's twin brother, Logan Watson, said as he eyed his twin with suspicion.

"The BAU commandeered our star pointer when it went haywire and freaked people out in Downtown Evanston. From what I heard, there was considerable damage done." Jasmine Chang said as she looked at Lindy and Logan with suspicion.

"If Logan's star spotter hadn't gone berserk, we wouldn't be wanted criminals." Delia Delfano said as she got up from the couch.

"I just hope the prisons are clean. I'd hate for the FBI to bust through that door any minute and arrest us." Garrett Sturdevant said as he looked at his four friends with worry on his face.

Suddenly, the five friends heard a loud kick coming from the door, and saw two FBI agents come in, with guns drawn. One of the agents was a black male in his forties, clean shaven with a shaved head wearing a t-shirt and jeans, and the other was a white male in his fifties with short hair wearing a suit. They saw the five friends, and began to speak.

"FBI! Jasmine Chang, Delia Delfano, Garrett Sturdevant, Lindy Watson, Logan Watson, stay where you are!" Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan said as he eyed the five teenagers.

"The five of you are under arrest for conspiring to commit terrorism, aiming a laser pointer at an aircraft, interfering with a flight crew, reckless endangerment, and disorderly conduct. It's a miracle nobody got hurt during your shenanigans. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner said as he looked at the five friends with suspicion.

The five friends looked at one another, and then at Hotch and Morgan.

"We didn't do it!" the five friends shouted in unison.

Hotch and Morgan looked at each other, and then turned towards the five friends.

"What do you mean you didn't do it? The evidence points straight to the five of you." Morgan said dumbfoundly.

"We have a very different sequence of events that we would like to share with you." Logan said as he looked at Morgan and Hotch.

Hotch and Morgan paused, looked at one another, and then back at the friends.

"Okay, Logan. Let's say for one minute we believe you. I would like for you, Lindy, Jasmine, Garrett, and Delia to tell us your side of what happened." Hotch said.

The five friends sat down on the couch, and told Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan their perspective of what occurred over the past five days.

* * *

**That's the prologue. Short, I know, but It will be interesting to see what happens. Let me know what you thought of it.**


	2. Author's Note (Please Read!)

Hey guys, its Brandon.

I know you guys have been expecting a lot of updates to my fanfics, I've got to say that I'm considering stopping the stories until further notice.

I know I haven't been active in a while, and it is with good reason that I've been inactive. This past year has been dealt with many family issues that I do not wish to go into detail about.

This was not an easy decision for me, so I promise that, eventually, I will get the strength to continue these stories.

In the meantime, I am working on a crossover between _Fallout _and _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_ that I might publish once I get an outline of what the plot will be (I know that it will involve _Fallout 4_ and a surprise attack on DS9 by the Dominion that causes chaos throughout the station).

Again, I sincerely apologize, and I know many of you hate me for discontinuing them for the foreseeable future, but I can reassure you that I will eventually them at another time.

Thank you.


End file.
